


Love Your Citizens

by hopefulmemoir



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cannibalism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-20 09:10:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3644736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopefulmemoir/pseuds/hopefulmemoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Canada invites America over for some homemade cuisine that happens to be America's favourite. A take on Cherry Syrup. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Your Citizens

**Author's Note:**

> Cherry Syrup prompt.
> 
> Warnings: This contains cannibalism.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters unless otherwise specified. This story is not for monetary gain.
> 
> Hetalia is a work of fiction, as is this story. Any relation to or mention of historical events is not meant to be used as a reference nor is it meant to be taken seriously.
> 
> Enjoy!

~o-o-o~

America wasn't surprised when his brother invited him over to hang out. Really, who wouldn't want to hang out with Alfred F. Jones? He was the greatest nation in the world. Canada was fortunate enough to be his neighbour. America smirked smugly to himself and knocked on Canada's door. His brother lived in his nation's capital, most, if not all, personifications of nations did. The fact that the American often forgot Ottawa was Canada's capital was irrelevant. The Canuck's house was in a nice neighbourhood, not far from downtown. Large trees decorated the outdoors, and a small garden that was recently weeded held blooming tulips of various colours. The spring air smelt sweet and fresh much to the visiting nation's pleasure. America liked his brother's house well enough; it was a bit small for the Yankee's taste but nice.

A soft voice called from the other side, though the nation didn't catch what he said. Canada opened the door a moment later, smiling softly. He was wearing an apron which was dusted with a bit of flour over his plain red t-shirt and jeans.

"Hey Al, come in." Canada stepped aside and let his brother in. Like the outside, the inside of the house had a quaint feeling, very soft, comfortable and welcoming. America grinned cheerily and yanked his sibling into a hug. The nation didn't know how others mixed the pair of them up (or rather, confused Canada for America). Canada was thinner, lither, with paler skin and indigo eyes. His hair was always longer and slightly curly, and it was a different shade, closer to strawberry blond than dirty blond.

"How goes it, bro? I'm glad we're talking again!" America chirped. Canada laughed lightly and returned the embrace.

"Me too."

"No hard feelings, right Mattie? I was just a little mad." America slipped off his shoes and walked into the house with his brother trailing behind. After his country went to war against Iraq, America had gone to his brother for support, but the nation had refused as his boss wouldn't allow it without consensus from the UN. It had enraged the American and he had lashed out violently. He may have beaten the northerly nation to death, but since they were nations, there was no _real_ harm done. Canada had healed and was just fine now, walking, talking and smiling as per usual. There was not a hint of the brutal onslaught he had received from his brother.

"Of course not." Canada assured. America breathed in deeply when he got to the kitchen. It smelt like hot oil and sweet batter.

"Are you making waffles?!" America gasped, grinning. The blond saw a waffle maker on the counter rather than a pan on the stove which confirmed his exclamation. "It smells awesome!"

"I'm glad you're hungry. Take a seat; I'll make you a plate…" America obliged. He loved waffles, more than pancakes. Canada usually made him pancakes when he came over since the Canuck was fond of the flat cakes, so the Yankee was pleased to see one of his favourite breakfast foods instead. A large plate of steaming waffles and breakfast sausage was set in front of him. Without waiting America shoveled in one of the meat links. It tasted unique, probably something homemade with a special blend of spices. America couldn't place the meat, but it was tasty.

"You got syrup right?" America asked through a mouthful of food. Canada set a red sauce on the table. "Is that cherry?"

"It's homemade." Canada informed.

"YUM!" America poured the syrup over his fluffy waffles and took a bite. He almost dropped his fork. It wasn't cherry. "This is…" America clenched his jaw and felt bile rise in the back of his throat. Blood…a click of a gun drew America's attention back to his brother, who was smiling gently with a crazed look in his indigo eyes. It sent a chill down America's back. There weren't many occasions when he feared his brother, but when he did there was very good reason for it.

"I made your favourite, Al. All American." His voice was soft and sickeningly sweet. The stronger nation flinched and looked down at his plate. No wonder he couldn't place the meat, he'd never had it before.

"My citizen…"

"It wasn't easy, but she's delicious, isn't she? I seasoned her perfectly. One of yours…eat up."

"You sick-FUCK!" America yelped when he was shot in the knee. He gripped the injured joint that throbbed hotly and bled freely, staining his jeans. The American stared in terror at the food-no not food-murder victim in front of him. The muzzle of his brother's gun touched his temple.

"Don't let my hard work go to waste." Canada gritted. "Eat it all up, Al." The northerly nation poured the blood over the plate of waffles until it was overflowing onto the table and into the American's lap. "Eat every last bite, every last _drop_."

~o-o-o~

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by ephemeralDELUSion's ++APH:: RE: RE: cherry syrup. comic on deviantart.
> 
> Original comic by otagenXsama on deviantart – APH: AT: Cherry Syrup
> 
> Second version by Lord-CupCake on deviantart – RE: APH: AT: Cherry Syrup
> 
> I feel America would be more devastated if it was one of his citizens, since he's depicted as being very prideful and arrogant in the show. Officially, Canada never declared war on Iraq, although there was involvement in other ways. Please don't quote me on this.
> 
> HM


End file.
